Last Salsa In Carthagena
by Bergdorf
Summary: Post-Agent Afloat. Avant de revenir au NCIS, Tony fait visiter Carthagène à Ziva...


**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient -et heureusement dis donc XD- , blablabla, je n'écris ça sans but lucratif, seulement pour mon plaisir... et le vôtre ;)

**Pairing:** TIVA!

**R****ated:** K+.

**Spoilers:** Post-Agent Afloat 6x02.

**Summary: **Avant de revenir au NCIS, Tony fait visiter Carthagène à Ziva.

**_Je ne me souviens plus exactement comment et quand est-ce qu'ils rentrent au NCIS, et j'ai la flemme de vérifier, alors j'ai un peu arrangé à ma sauce =P._  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Carthagène était une ville ensoleillée, animée, plein de sons, de saveurs, d'odeurs. Et ce bouillonnement ne s'arrêtait nullement en même temps que le coucher du soleil, comme pouvait le voir Ziva, alors qu'elle et Tony se frayaient un chemin dans la foule bruyante.

L'air était chaud et l'ambiance était particulièrement festive ce soir-là.

Ils ne devaient repartir que le lendemain et Tony, tout à sa joie d'être de retour dans l'équipe, avait proposé à ses coéquipiers de leur faire visiter la ville. Tandis que Gibbs avait refusé, Ziva s'était empressée d'accepter.

Elle aimait l'ambiance de cette ville et s'y sentait à l'aise, maîtrisant l'espagnol couramment. Et puis, oui, elle n'avait pas vu Tony depuis quatre mois et profitait donc de leurs retrouvailles.

-Un petit verre, ça te dit ? cria Tony pour couvrir le tumulte en indiquant un bar du revers de la main.

-Ha oui, je meurs de soif !

Le petit bar était complètement ouvert et envahissait la rue. Un orchestre dans le coin jouait de la salsa, la salle était remplie de couples qui tournoyaient sur la musique, l'air sentait le tabac.

Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent difficilement vers une table vide serrée contre le mur.

-Je vais chercher les téquilas ! annonça Tony en se retournant et en se replongeant dans la foule en direction du bar.

-¿Una baile señorita ? demanda une voix à l'oreille de Ziva.

Elle se tourna pour tomber nez à nez avec un homme d'une trentaine d'années, un petit sourire en coin sur le visage.

-¡Por supuesto que sí ! répondit-elle en se levant.

Ziva avait toujours aimé danser. Enfant, elle avait pris des cours de danse classique, plus tard, avec ses missions sous couverture, elle avait dû apprendre toute sorte de danse, comme le tango, la valse ou… la salsa.

L'homme glissa une main sur le bas de son dos, attrapa sa main droite et la colla à lui. Pour une fois, elle ne menaça pas l'homme de cette proximité – après tout, la salsa était une danse de séduction, et la foule qui régnait dans le bar ne laissait pas grand choix.

La salsa, ce n'était pas difficile. Un pas en avant, un en arrière. Il fallait juste suivre son partenaire et se laisser submerger par la musique…

Tony se demandait encore comment il avait réussi à atteindre le bar sans mourir étouffé ou éborgné, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le prochain défi qui l'attendait était d'attirer l'attention du barman qui semblait débordé.

Après quelques minutes de hurlements, il finit par se faire entendre et les téquilas se matérialisèrent devant ses yeux, déjà tièdes à cause de la chaleur moite qui régnait ce soir-là. Il prit une gorgée et se retourna, cherchant Ziva.

Il la repéra dans la foule, mais à sa surprise, elle n'était pas assise, mais au beau milieu, en train de danser.

Ziva semblait différente depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés. Lorsqu'il l'avait vue, lorsqu'il avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens, il avait bien vu que quelque chose s'était brisé encore un peu plus, que cette nouvelle marque de tristesse ne s'effacerait pas. Il s'était alors demandé ce qu'il s'était passé en Israël pour qu'elle soit dans cet état, aussi meurtrie et brisée à l'intérieur. Il savait que la dislocation de l'équipe avait été dure pour tout le monde, mais elle semblait porter une autre tristesse, plus violente, plus présente. Elle avait beau sourire, ce sourire n'atteignait jamais vraiment ses yeux.

Il regarda une dernière fois sa robe tournoyer autours d'elle, vida sa téquila d'un trait, posa les deux verres sur la table la plus proche et s'avança vers la jeune femme.

Elle tourna sur elle-même et il l'attrapa au vol :

-M'accorderez-vous une danse, mademoiselle ? sourit-il.

-Tu es sûr de suivre le rythme, Tony ? ironisa-t'elle avec un sourire.

Oui, il en était sûr. Il savait danser et depuis sa réaffectation sur l'USS Sea Hawk, il avait pu perfectionner ses mouvements de salsa lorsqu'ils accostaient.

Les percussions résonnèrent, annonçant le rythme, le pianiste plaqua les accords, et les cuivres démarrèrent.

Comme l'homme avant, Tony plaça sa main sur les reins de Ziva et prit sa main droite, mais ce fut elle qui se colla à lui. Leurs yeux se cherchèrent et ne se quittèrent plus. Puis, en même temps, d'un commun accord, ils se mirent en mouvement.

Un pas en avant, un pas en arrière.

Ce fut Ziva qui engagea la première, effleurant sa hanche contre la sienne dans son déhanché, et il fut contraint de reculer. Mais il reprit l'avantage et la força à battre en retraite.

Le rythme s'accéléra et leurs jambes suivirent, s'emmêlant, s'effleurant, se battant presque, dans une danse fluide et passionnée. Elle resserra sa prise sur sa main et remonta son bras jusqu'à son cou.

Puis d'un coup, il la lâcha pour la faire tourner, et, surprise, elle éclata de rire, avant de revenir contre lui, en plaquant ses hanches aux siennes pour lui imposer son rythme

La cadence s'intensifia encore, le pianiste se déchaînait, et les couples se poussaient peu à peu pour leur laisser l'espace nécessaire.

Ils tournaient, virevoltaient, s'agitaient avec tellement de ferveur et de synchronisation qu'ils ne semblaient plus faire qu'un, au rythme des percussions. Ils savaient instinctivement quelle jambe bouger, quelle direction prendre. Ils retrouvaient leur fameuse complicité, leurs discussions silencieuses. C'était de notoriété publique au NCIS, ces deux-là n'avaient besoin que d'un regard pour se comprendre.

Sur une dernière envolée de trompettes, il la fit plonger en arrière, marquant la fin de leur échange passionné. Riant, elle se releva et lui chuchota, au milieu des sifflements et applaudissements :

-Pas mal, Tony, pas mal…

Pas mal. Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien dire « nul » ou « génial » qu'il n'en aurait pas prêter plus attention.

Parce que ce rire, ce sourire malicieux, cet éclat dans les yeux, il commençait à retrouver la Ziva _d'avant_.

Alors que l'orchestre entamait un autre morceau, il afficha son fameux sourire :

-Une autre danse, _la bonita_ ?

* * *

_**J'ai beau apprendre l'espagnol, je ne suis certainement pas bilingue, donc, lo siento pour les fautes ^^".**_

_**Ah et je ne fais pas de salsa non plus -même si ça me tente bien =P- donc j'ai **_

_**peu décrit les passages dansés =P.  
**_

_**Read&Review, merci bien =D**_

**Bergdorf**

Traduction:

_¿Una baile señorita ? _: Une danse mademoiselle ?

_¡Por supuesto que sí !_ : Bien sûr !

_La bonita _: « la belle »


End file.
